Hur kunde det gå så fel?
by SaraIsgood
Summary: Tiden är efter Hogwarts och Harry och Ginny har flyttat ihop. Harry jobbar på ministeriet och har tankar på att fria till Ginny. Men då dyker problem upp och allt går fel.


Hej, hoppas ni inte är för trötta på HP FF's. Är väldigt nöjd med denna och vil dela med mig :D

A/N: Allt kanske inte stämmer med boken, som med Epilogen. Tänkte bara att ni borde veta ;)

* * *

Det var en solig morgon och Harry satt yrvaken i det plommon, röda köket. Ginny stod en bit bort och stekte bacon och ägg. För en gångs skull var Harry ledig från kontoret och skulle tillbringa varje sekund med sin flickvän Ginny Weasley. Harry hade länge funderat på att fria eftersom han kände att han hade mött på den rätta. Ginny vände sig om och såg på honom.

"Hoppas du är riktigt hungrig, jag lade på för mycket ägg tror jag…" hon gick ifrån spisen ett tag och stavade fram till Harry och kysste honom lätt innan hon gick tillbaka till spisen, vände på ett ägg och lade upp det på ett fat. Hon stängde av och gic fram med fatet till Harry och ställde ner det.

"Tack!" sa han och började skära upp baconet.

"Det var så lite så!" hon satte sig ner för att själv äta.

Klockan tickade över två och Harry satt och tittade på Ginny som läste en dekare ute på terrassen. Hon var djupt insjunken i boken så hon hörde inte när dörrklockan ringde. Harry reste sig upp på stela ben och gick ut i hallen. Han fastnade på en ram där Harry hade satt in fotografiet på det före detta fenixorden och då när hans föräldrar fortfarande varit vid liv.

Det ringde igen så Harry gick fram över den gröna och fransiga mattan som Ginny köpt för någon månad sedan och öppnade dörren. Han kände genast igen ansiktet som dök fram bakom ek dörren.

"Hej, Harry. Du, vi behöver dig nere på ministeriet. Det har hänt något hemskt!" sa Carl McCarty och tittade på Harry med gråa ögon. Harry lade inte märke till den lilla extra glimten i hans ögon som sedan skulle få Ginnys hjärta krossat och få Harry döds stämplad.

"Jaså, men jag är ledig idag. Jag har lovat att vara med Ginny!" besvarade Harry honom.

"Åh, men du är ju den bästa där nere. Det är allvarligt! Jag kan stanna med Ginny om du vill tills du kommer tillbaka!"

"Jaså, ja… Det var ju snällt. Jag ska bara säga till henne först." Harry började vända sig om för att gå ut på terrassen igen då Carl stoppade honom.

"Jag kan säga till henne, det är brotom. Du hinner inte!"Harry nickade lite motsträvigt.

"Säg till henne att jag älskar henne mycket!" sa Harry innan han drog på sig manteln, gav Carls gråa ögon en blick med sina gröna och sedan gick han ut och försvann med ett visste inte att Carl just nu flinade och steg in genom dörren för att göra Ginny sällskap.

Dagen blev till kväll och Harry hade fortfarande inte kommit hem. Carl hade gett sig av för flera timmar sedan och lämnat Ginny kvar med ett sting i hjärtat. Hon var orolig för Harry. Hon visste att det alltid gick bra, men om det inte skulle göra det just nu? Harry hade inte ens sagt hej då till henne. Hon höll undan gråten som höll på att tränga sig fram mellan ögonlocken som skymde väldigt vackra bruna ögon. Hon intalade sig att allt skulle gå bra och kände glädje som spred sig genom hela kroppen på henne. Ginny log.

_Detta hände Harry under timmarna som hade gått:_

Harry anlände med ännu ett plopp till sitt trolldomsministeriet. Kingsley stod bredvid fontänen av en svartalf, en kentaur och en häxa på. Han såg orolig ut och håret stod åt alla håll.

"Ministern!" ropade Harry efter honom. Kingsley vände sig om och log svagt mot honom.

"Harry! Gud vad glad jag blir åt att se dig! Det är en sådan röra här just nu… Det har varit massflyck från Azkaban igen och svartalferna har löpt amok!" Han hade gått fram till Harry medans han hade talat. Harry bara nickade och tog åt sig informationen.

"Okej, vart ska jag börja?"

"Åk till Hogsmead. Det finns flyktingar där. Hjälp Reed och Olivia och dem andra som hjälper till!" Harry nickade igen och för en tredje gång försvann han med ett plopp.

Det var som Kingsley hade sagt. Det sprang omkring fångar överallt och sköt iväg förhäxningar. Han hittade Reed lite längre bort, han lutade sig över en kropp som inte verkade andas. Han skyndade sig fram till Reed.

"Nu är jag här, status?" Reed tittade upp på honom och ett svagt leende dök upp på hans bleka ansikte. Det så vanliga glada ansiktet som var för det mesta solbränt innehöll inge färg och han såg matt och trött ut.

"Fångar, överallt. Döda kroppar, svartalfer längre bort!" sa han lite kort och verkade knappt själv veta vad som hände i den lilla byn. Harry tittade på honom.

"Ja, jag vet. Hur många döda?" Reed bara skakade på huvudet och man kunde se tårar. Harry tittade närmare på kroppen han låg över och hoppade till. Harry visste vem det var. Nedanför Reed låg Elizabeth Tein. Reeds fjorton åriga dotter och hon andades inte. Harry kände att en förhäxning susade förbi hans ansikte och missade kinden med några millimeter. Harry drog fram trollstaven och vände sig om.

"Potter! Vad trevligt att se dig." sa Rockwood och flinade mot honom.

"Rockwood! Vad trevligt att se dig." sa Harry och stirrade på honom.

"Jag vet… Denna gång kommer du inte undan, du ska dö på allvar!" Han sköt återigen iväg ett besvärjelse mot Harry, men han var beredd på den så han sa enkelt:

"Protego!" Han blockade Rockwoods besvärjelse och skickade iväg en Levicorpus - förhäxning mot honom istället. Denna missade Rockwood, men Harry sköt iväg ännu en till direkt efter: "Expelliarmus!" utropade han innan Rockwood ens hunnit tänka på näst drag. Denna träffade honom och han avväpnades.

"Lamslå!" avslutade Harry det och Rockwood föll ner på marken. Han fick ta hand om honom senare. Nu behövde Reed honom."Reed…" sa han lite försiktigt.

"JA?" utropade honom. "Du har fått din förbaskade status-grej!" han grät verkligen nu.

"Jag kunde inte skydda henne…" viskade han tyst. "Det gick allt så snabbt. Det var den där förbaskade Danielle Rain. Hon som vi fick fast för ett halvår sedan. Jag hörde hur hon utropade den där förbaskade Avada Kedabra och sedan såg jag att det var Liz hon siktat på…" han snyftade och tittade på Harry. "Jag tänker ge mig av och lägga undan hennes kropp. Sedan ska jag döda HENNE!"Harry ryggade tillbaka och såg på Reed. Men innan han kunde svara försvann Reed med sin dotter. Han skulle inte komma tillbaka, det visste Harry.

Harry fick kämpa själv, eller med Oliva om han kunde hitta henne.

Striden dog sakta ut och Harry satt stilla och tittade upp mot himlen. Det var länge sedan han kunde blicka upp mot himlen och granska stjärnorna. Han hörde steg och vände huvudet åt sidan. Carl stod bredvid honom och böjde sig ner.

"Ginny mår bra om du ville veta…" sa han bara och flinade. Det var tyst runt om dem eftersom dem överlevande satt inne på tre kvastar eller hade begett sig hemåt.

"Bra, jag ska nog bege mig hem snart så att hon inte blir orolig." Harry reste på sig och såg på Carl. "Tack, för att du var hos henne!"

"Ja, men det finns en sak som stör mig…" sa Carl kort och tittade på Harry.

"Jaså? Vad?"

"Du…"Harry blängde på honom.

"Vad?"

"Du vet, Ginny är ju inte som alla andra och ja, hon är allt som man vill ha! Problemet är att någon redan har det. DU!" Harry fattade inte ett dugg. _Gillade han Ginny?_ Det sista Harry han göra var att öppna munnen för att säga emot då han fick en stöt genom kroppen och han föll tyst ner mot marken…

Inne på tre kvastar pratade alla högt och ingen hade blicken utåt. Ingen märkte det som Carl just hade gjort. Hade dem tittat ut, bara någon hade de sett Carl som stod vid Harrys livlösa kropp och flinade. Man kunde se en blick som visade att han nu skulle ta det han ville ha.

**Ginny:**

Klockan tickade tyst till tre och det förblev tyst i hallen. Hjärtat klappade och ville att Harry skulle komma hem. Tårarna höll på att tränga sig fram, men hon lyckades hålla dem inne. Långt bort hördes en knackning, sedan två som blev till tre. Ginny reste sig upp och gick tyst mot dörren. Det stod någon utanför. Hon visste redan nu att det inte skulle vara Harry. Han hade nyckel och han bodde här så varför knacka? Tyst tryckte hon ner handtaget och öppnade. Hon kände igen skepnaden som nu synades. Det var Carl McCarty som hade hållit henne sällskap dagen innan. Han såg inte glad ut, eller gjorde han det? Han tittade på henne och han hostade till.

"Miss Weasley, jag är ledsen…" mera fick ha inte ut innan Ginny hoppade på honom.

"Nej! NEJ!" skrek hon ut. "Han får inte, snälla säg att han inte är…" hon började gråta.

"Död…" avslutade Carl det. Han nickade och såg på Ginny. "Det gick inte att undvika. Det var ett nattligt anfall. Några dödsätare stod i bakhåll. Han hade inte en chans, troligen ville dem hämnas deras herre, Lord Voldemorts död." han drog efter andan. Ginny föll ner på den spetsiga mattan och fortsatte att gråta. Hon visste inte att mannen som gjort det stod rakt framför henne. Att han bara för några timmar sedan stått bredvid Harry och pratat om att ta det han ville ha. Nu höll han på att få det. Carl böjde sig ner och såg på Ginny.

"Så, så, så." sa han tyst och såg på henne. Han log lite. Men Ginny gav honom inte ens en blick som visade att hon brydde sig om att han stod där.

Något som verkade vara en halvtimma senare satt Ginny med Ron, Hermione och Carl i köket. Hennes annars så bruna och glittrande ögon var matta och rödgråtna. Ron satt och höll om henne medans han också handades tungt och försökte hålla gåten borta. Hermione satt kramaktigt och höll i en kaffe kopp och tittade på Ginnys köksskåp. Carl förblev tyst, han satt bara och tittade på Ginny. Något dystert hade lagt sig över dem alla tre, Carl räknar man ju bort, som satt i samma pose som dem gjort ända sedan dem kom. Ron var den första som öppnade munnen.

" Vart är han nu?" sa han tyst och såg på Carl.

"Vem?" sa Carl och såg Ron. "Åh, oj… Jo… han är på ministeriet just nu."

"Varför sitter vi här då?" sa Hermione och såg på Ginny. "Vill du åka dit?" Ginny såg upp på henne och nickade dystert.

"Det vill jag…" sa hon tyst. Hon såg upp på Carl och log lite grand. Carl gav de alla en osäker blick och nickade.

"Ja, är de det ni vill så självklart. Det är bara att säga att ni vill se Harrys kropp och sedan tar någon med er till den. Jag måste gå nu. Bara att komma när ni vill. Jag måste rapportera till Shackelbolt." Carl reste på sig och gav Ginny, Ron och Hermione en lite blick innan han försvann ut till hallen och sedan hördes ett plopp och han var försvunnen. Ginny reste på sig hickade och torkade den nya tåren som dök

**Carl:**

Carl landade i hogsmead och granskade omgivningen. Det var tomt överallt, alla kroppar sen igår hade tagits därifrån. Han blundade och tänkte på morgonen då han hade ljugit om att två dödsätare hade dykt upp och hotat honom att hålla tyst och sedan dödat Harry och försvunnit. Konstigt nog hade dem gått på det där, han förstod inte ett dugg. Men att det funkade var ett plus. Carl flinade och rörde på sig, han ställde sig där han hade stått kvällen innan. Han hade sett på Harry, problemet var att han inte hade dödat Harry. Han var ingen mördare. Carl vilje ju bara ha det som han hade. Nej, Harry Potter låg i en annorlunda koma bara. Där blodet pumpade men han andades inte. Om dem hade kollat pulsen hade de kunnat se att han levde, men Harry hade varit så kall och blek så det hade dem struntat i. Carl gav platsen en sista blick innan han vände sig om och transfererade sig därifrån. Han var klar med sitt

**Hermione:**

Det var precis lika pratigt på ministeriet som alltid då hon var där och jobbade. Men då brukade hon mötas av Harrys leende ansikte varje morgon. Hon drog efter andan och log mot en arbetskamrat som vinkade åt henne. Hon hade svårt att le just nu. Men hon försökte. Ron höll fortfarande om Ginny som lugnat ner sig lite. Dem hade ju varit så fina ihop, ett perfekt par. Hermione suckade och såg framåt. Kingsley stod och pratade med någon en bit bort, men såg upp då dem kom närmare.

"Åh, Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley och så klart Mrs Weasley!" han nickade. "Ni har kommit hit för att…" han avslutade där. Men dem förstod honom ändå. De alla tre nickade tillbaka som svar och Kingsley tittade ner mot golvet."Ja, McCarty borde snart komma. Det var han som såg allt." sa Kingsley och tittade upp och runt sig. Hermione rynkade på ögonbrynet, att han sett allt nämnde han aldrig. Han verkar inte ha sagt att han åkte hem till Ginny heller. Men hon glömde snabbt bort vad hon tänkte på när Carl dök upp framför dem.

"Hej, jag ska visa er vart offren ligger." han började gå iväg. Hermione gav Ron en snabb blick och följde tyst efter honom.

I rummet där alla döda låg var det full fart. Man hörde gråt från föräldrar, syskon, sambon och barn. Hermione såg på en liten flicka som lutade sig över en kvinna. Troligen var det hennes mamma. Men det var bara flickan där. Hade hon ingen pappa? Mormor? Morfar? Ingen släkt? Det knöt sig i magen på henne, varför var det så här? Hennes tankar for till året då dem hade varit tvungna att kämpa mot ondskan, letat efter horrokruxer och sedan fått kämpa mot dödsätare på Hogwarts. Hon tänkte på alla hon kände då som dött. Hon kände samma sak nu som då. Hon undrade hur många av dem som varit med och kämpat som låg här, döda…Hermione vände på blicken och fick syn på Harry en bit bort. Ginny var redan framme och tårarna forsade återigen ut ur ögonen på henne. Hermione gick fram och granskade Harry som låg där och ansiktet var lättat på något sätt, men han var blek och väldigt kall. Det kände hon när hennes hand nuddade Harry ett litet tag. Hon fortsatte att granska Harry tills hon lutade sig närmare. Det var något som inte stämde, men hon kunde inte riktigt sätta finget på vad. Hermione lade armarna runt Ginny och kramade henne länge.

**Ginny, Carl:**

"Jag beklagar verkligen…", sa Carl och såg på Ginny. Han och Ginny satt i vardagsrummet och drack te. Carl hade dykt upp dagen efter beskedet för att se hur Ginny mådde. ,"han var verkligen trevlig att arbeta med och han var alltid på bra humör." Ginny nickade och tog en ny klunk.

"Ja, det var han. Det var ju därför… därför…" hon kunde inte få fram ett ord till.

"Det var därför du älskade honom så mycket. Ja, han pratade alltid om dig varje gång man frågade om vad han skulle göra när han kom hem. Jag ska hem och vara med Ginny, men lediga tid går till Ginny, är jag med Ginny så vill jag inte göra något annat…" Carl log emot henne. Han hatade att prata om Harry just nu. Han ville prata om De två, Ginny och honom. Men, det fick ju inte gå för fort. Han såg ner på sitt svarat te. Han gillade inte te så mycket, men eftersom Ginny hade gjort det fick han hålla ut. Ginny såg på honom och log lite.

"Tack, jag tror nog att detta är det jag behöver." Ginny såg på honom innan hon lutade sig lite närmare honom. Carl log lite då han lutade sig närmare henne. Ginny såg på honom och bruna ögon mötte gråa. Dem satt så där i nästan fem minuter innan Ginny lutade sig så långt fram så att deras läppar möttes. Ginny kysste Carl och han besvarade den.

"Nej! Detta är fel!" Ginny drog bort ansiktet och blev skär om kinderna. "Jag… Harry har nyss dött och…" hon suckade. "Det känns fel bara, jag vill inte utnyttja dig!" hon gav honom en blick innan hon reste på sig och ställde undan kaffekoppen.

"Du utnyttjar mig inte, Ginny." Carl reste på sig och gick fram till henne. Sakta lade han armarna om Ginny och kysste henne.

"Nej! Carl. Sluta, snälla!" Ginny puttade undan honom och såg ut att vara nära gråten igen.

"Men…"

"Det spelar ingen roll om du inte känner dig utnyttjad, det handlar om Harry och min kärlek till honom. Det går inte!" hon började gå ut emot hallen samtidigt som hon pratade. "Kanske, sen… Men inte nu. Jag orkar inte, jag kan inte. Snälla. Förstå!" nu tittade hon upp på Carl, hon verkade kämpa emot gåten väldigt mycket.

"Okej, ta hand om dig. Jag kan komma imorg…"

"NEJ! Inte i morgon. Jag har annat att göra, saker att planera!"

"Okej, då får det vara. Men du vet hur du får tag på mig. Du har numret. Vi syns!" sedan gick han ut genom ytterdörren.

Ginny tittade efter honom i fönstret. Hon fattade inte, vad ville han? Fattade han inte att hon inte älskade honom? Ginny suckade innan hon gick upp på övervåningen.

Dagarna gick och ännu hade ingen begravning skett. Det betydde inget speciellt för människorna runt omkring Carl, men själv började han kallsvettas. Att inte begrava Harry betydde endast negativa saker för honom. Men vad brydde sig Kingsley om det? Nej, han brydde sig inte och det var felet. Carl var tvungen att agera snabbt, skulle Ginny bli hans var han tvungen att fixa det senast i kväll. Han hade planerat allt och det skulle bli perfekt. Bara dem två, ute på vattnet, vem kunde tacka nej? Föresten så hade Ginny redan tackat ja till den frågan. Men, det fanns än ännu viktigare fråga som han tänkte ställa på kvällen. En som låste Ginny till honom om hon omedvetet svarade.

Dagen blev till kväll och Carl parkerade utanför Ginnys hus. Han öppnade bildörren och gick ur den. Sedan gick han med tysta steg fram till ekdörren som han så länge velat öppnat och vetat att Ginny väntade på honom innanför och att han varje gång skulle mötas av doften av ny bakat bröd eller soppa. Det var den doften som han hade känt varje gång han kom innanför dörren när han bodde hos sin mamma, innan hon hade dött. Carl blundade innan han knackade på. Han fixade till sitt bruna hår så att det låg prydligare och sedan öppnades dörren. Ginny log emot honom och hon hade redan kappan på sig. Han granskade henne. En smaragdgrön kappa som hon bar en grå, guldig väska till matchade otroligt bra ihop. Han log.

"Hej!" sa Ginny och granskade honom med sina nötbruna ögon, dem som han älskade att se in i.

"Hej!" sa Carl. "Är du redo för utflykten?"

"Ja, det är klart."

"Bra!" Carl tog hennes hand och lede Ginny sakta till bilen. _I kväll skulle hans drömmar bli sanna._ Han öppnade dörren och lät Ginny kliva in innan, Carl gick in på andra sidan. När de satt ordentligt fast i säkerhetsbältena backade han ut från avfarten och började köra.

Kvällen var ljummen och månen stod högt på den stjärnbeströdda himmelen. Ginnys bleka hy lyste som porslin i månljuset. Carl rodde lite över det stilla vattnet och granskade varje rörelse som hon gjorde. Han tittade ner i natten och fick syn på en liten lax som simmade under båten, kvällen var perfekt. Vinden började vina över vatten och det skapade några vågor och Ginnys hår började flyga i luften.

"Du är otroligt vacker ikväll!" sa Carl och gav henne ett ömt leende.

"Tack…" hon gav honom ett matt leende tillbaka. "Tack, tack för allt du har gjort. Harry känns som en evighets sedan. Jag måste gå vidare, men han kommer alltid att ligga i mitt hjärta." _Varför skulle hon börja prata om Harry just nu?_ _Allt var ju så underbart._

"Det var så lite så. Fast, det är en sak som tynger mig!" sa Carl.

"Jaså, vad?" frågade Ginny och hon såg inte lika blek ut längre.

"Jag gillar dig, Ginny. Jag gillar dig djupt. Jag vill veta om du känner något för mig?" Ginny såg på honom och en skär nyans dök upp på hennes kinder.

"Öhm, Carl. Detta är lite fel att säga nu, men jag tror att jag gillar dig jag med." hon såg upp på honom.

"Jaså!" han lät väldigt lycklig. "Oj, jag menar, jaså…" han såg på henne.

"Det gör inget, det är bara roligt att veta att man fortfarande kan älska någon. Trodde allt var över för min del…" Ginny lade ner sin hand i vattnet och lutade sig åt sidan så att hennes röda lockar for över axeln.

"Ginny, vill du… Vill du gifta dig med mig?" Carl sa det direkt och Ginny hoppade till.

"Åh Carl. Det är smickrande, men det går för fort!"

"Nej, det gör det inte. Du älskar mig och jag älskar dig. Vi vet båda att vi är ägnade åt varandra" Han såg på Ginny som efter en stund nickade.

"Ja, ja. Jag vill gifta mig med dig."

**Hermione:**

"Du tror inte att det går lite för fort va? Ni har ju bara känt varandra i några dagar och Harry har ju nyss dött och så." Hermione höll krampaktigt i sin tekopp samtidigt som hon blängde på Ginny.

"Jo, jag vet. Men det känns som om det finns något mellan oss!" sa Ginny och såg på henne.

"Du tror, heter det. Det finns inget mellan er. Föresten så tror jag att Carl inte är som han påstår. Han ger mig rysningar..."

"Hermione! Carl och jag ska gifta oss. Jag behöver gå vidare. Föresten, du skulle säga något innan jag avbröt dig. Vad var det?" Ginny granskade Hermione som genast sken upp.

"Jag är gravid!" sa hon glatt. "Ron och jag fick reda på det idag. Jag började må illa så vi åkte till ett sjukhus. Ett mugglar sjukhus och dem sa att proverna var positiva. Ron och ja ska få barn!" hon log och kinderna blossade av lycka.

"Nämen! Hermione. Det är ju toppen!"

"Jag vet!" hon såg överlycklig ut.

"Det måste vi berätta för Har… Carl!" Ginny blev röd om kinderna.

"Nej, du berättar inte för Carl. Han har inget med detta att göra. Jag vill inte att han ska få reda på det. Jag tål honom inte. Förlåt mig Ginny. Men jag gör det inte!" Hermione reste sig upp. "Jag måste hem nu. Tack för teet." sedan försvann hon och lämnade Ginny kvar i köket med en snopen min.

**Harry:**

Det var mörkt i rummet som Harry låg i. Hittills hade han inte kunnat röra någonting, bara andats. Han hade legat och lyssnat på ljuden runt om honom. Vart var han? Han hade inte en aning. Det ända han visste var att han levde och att Carl var på fri fot. Bara han inte hade gjort illa Ginny. Han ryste vid tanken på dem två tillsammans, det stack till i hjärtat på honom. Om han bara hade sagt nej till uppdraget och friat till Ginny istället. Han mådde ännu mera illa. Sakta försökte han röra på huvudet och kände att han faktiskt lyckades röra lite på det. Ungefär en centimeter eller två. Vad Carl än hade gjort höll det på att släppa nu. Skulle han kunna röra sig snart? Det hoppades han, han ville hem till Ginny. Om han bara kunde prata, bara visa att han levde. Han kunde ju fortfarande höra röster runt honom. Bara en liten suck… Men det hände inget. Allt förblev oberört och det blev bara tystare i rummet han låg i. Vad skulle han ta sig till? Ytligare två timmar for förbi och Harry hade faktiskt lyckas röra å benen. Några timmar till och han kunde röra på sig. Lycka for genom honom. Han skulle bli fri och kunna hålla Carl borta ifrån Ginny!

**Ginny:**

Det blev kväll och Ginny låg i den ganska så tomma dubbelsängen.

_Gör jag rätt som gifter sig med Carl?_ Hon skakade på huvudet och tittade upp i taket. Det var ju klart hon gjorde. Harry var död och hon kunde inget göra. Hon, Ginny älskade Carl.

_Eller inbillar jag mig?_ Ginny blundade och försökte tänka på annat istället, hon fick inte tänka som hon gjorde, det var för mycket

Sakta steg solen upp och Ginny vaknade med en suck. Hon sträckte på sig och reste på sig. Med matta steg bytte hon om och åt en snabb frukost. Hon skulle träffa Carl.

Det gick en timma, sedan öppnades dörren. Ginny rusade fram dit och hoppade in i Carls armar. Hon kysste honom ömt på munnen.

"Jag älskar dig." viskade hon i Carls öra.

"Älskar dig ännu mera" viskae Carl och Ginny fortsatte med att kyssa honom.

Dem satte sig i vardagsrummet och tittade ömt på varandra. Kärlek blixtrade mellan dem. Dem fortsatte att kyssas tills dörren åkte upp igen. Ginny hoppade till och såg upp.

"Vem är det där?" Ginny såg upp och granskade hallen.

"Jag vet inte…" sa Carl och tittade ut. Han blev blek i ansiktet.

"Nej…" viskade han.

"Vad?" Ginny gick upp ifrån soffan och ut till hallen. Hon stannade upp och blängde på människan framför henne. "Harry? Men… Men du är ju död!" Framför henne stod Harry och blickade tillbaka emot Ginny. Han såg matt och trött ut ilska kunde synas.

"Carl! Vart är Carl?" sa han innan han svimmade.

**Harry:**

"Jag kan inte fatta det. Han var ju nyss död. Vad sa du hände efter att han hade svimmat?" Harry kunde utskilja Rons röst. Han levde i alla fall.

"Han sa Carls namn, frågade efter honom. Det konstiga var att Carl stack. Han bara drog och lämnade mig, ensam…" Ginny blickade ner på Harry och log lite.

"Jag sa ju det! Han var ju skum. Jag varnade dig!" Det var Hermiones röst.

"Ja, jag vet. Men han verkade så snäll och han var ju…"

"Han var vadå?" frågade Hermione.

"Men, va lite tysta nu! Han vaknar!" Det blev genast tyst runt Harry. De var sant, Harry kunde inte låta bli att röra på sig. Han ville inte ligga stilla längre. Han öppnade ögonen och den första blick han fick se var Ginnys rödgråtna ansikte.

"Harry!" utropade hon och hon började genast att krama honom. "Vi trodde att du var död? Var du inte död?" hon såg på honom. Harry kunde bara blicka tillbaka eftersom han inte själv visste vad som hade hänt.

"Vet inte… Tror inte det." var det ända han fick fram.

"Det spelar ingen roll. Du lever. Eller hur. Men, jag måste hitta Carl ändå. Det är så att…" där tystnade hon och såg skamset bort ifrån honom.

"Jo, eftersom jag trodde du var död så sökte jag tröst hos Carl och han typ, friade till mig. Jag tackade ja till det så vi är förlovade." nu tittade hon på Harry. Hon ville inte se hans reaktion.

"Jag försökte få henne att säga nej efteråt och så" började Hermione.

"Det är lugnt." sa Harry med ovanligt lugn i rösten. "När jag hittar honom kommer han inte att vara kapabel till att gifta sig ändå" Harry såg på Ginny och reste sig upp. "Jag tror jag vet vart han är!"

"Nej, Harry. Ligg kvar. Du mår inge bra. Vänta lite, Carl försvinner inte!" Ginny fortsatte att se på Harry. Det verkade fortfarande som om hon hade svårt att förstå att Harry levde.

"Nej, jag mår bra. Jag lovar." han log åt Ginny innan han reste på sig och började gå emot dörren. Han tänkte hitta Carl och visa honom att man inte alltid kunde få allt man ville ha. Ibland så tillhörde den redan någon. Hermione, Ron och Ginny såg på honom. Men sa inget. Dem orkade inte bråka och så trodde Harry att dem inte hade så mycket emot att Carl fick vad han förtjänade.

En stilla bris for genom Harrys korpsvarta hår. Hans gröna ögon nästan sköt blixtar och han såg sig om med en sådan vass blick, det var en blick som man kunde skära igenom stål med.

"Jag vet att du är här." sa Harry och fortsatte att se sig om. Hogsmeads gator låg tomma vid denna tid. Dem flesta satt inne på tre kvastar och pratade om annat. Till och med denna gång skulle varenda människa därinne missa att bevittna det som nu snart skulle ske. Troligen var hälften fulla på eldwiskey redan.

"Kom fram!" ropade han sen högre.

"Jaja, som du vill Potter!" hördes en släpig, men ändå lite stel röst. Harry vände sig om åt höger och blickade på Carl som hade trollstaven framför sig.

"Så, du återvände. Vad synd. Jag som hade fått Ginny att börja gilla mig. Fast det är ju klart, hon kanske inte gillade mig, men det bryr jag mig inte om…" nu flinade han. "Denna gång tänker jag inte låta dig leva. Jag gjorde ett misstag som lade dig i en förlamning istället. Det är bara det att jag föredrar att ta det jag vill ha utan att döda, Harry. Jag är ingen mördare."

"Jo, det är du!" nu hade Harry fått nog av Carls prat om att 'ta det han ville ha'. "Man kan inte få allt man vill ha, Carl. Föresten så gjorde du inget annat än att döda Ginny inifrån och det kan jag inte tolerera. Det är för att jag älskar henne och vet att jag alltid kommer att bli älskad tillbaka. Du skulle bara leva i en falskt lyckligt liv. Med ingen som älskade dig, det vet du mycket väl. Så sluta att ta det som redan är upptaget och leta efter något som finns därute. Det finns någon för alla, Ginny är bara inte ämnad åt dig." Harry suckade och blundade ett tag. Han ville inte skada Carl och försökte tala honom ur detta. Han behövde inte göra det som han tänkte göra. Han behövde bara komma in i verkligheten.

"Du, du förstår inte…" viskade Carl som nu börjat få tårar i ögonen, det fick hans iskalla gråa ögon att tindra på något sett. Om det var av hat eller olycka fick man aldrig veta. "Men, jag ska förklara!" sa han sen ännu högre och riktade trollstaven emot Harry. "Jag ska visa det bildligt!" han flinade.

"Avada kedabra!" utropade han och en grön stråle åkte emot Harry. Harry reagerade i sista stund och höjde trollstaven. Han väjde snabbt undan.

"Expelliarmus!" utropade han och den for emot Carl.

"Protego!" sa Carl och snabbt studsade den tillbaka. Han såg väldigt arg ut. "Avada kedabra!" utropade han ännu högre. Harry reagerade bara intensivt och utropade

"Protego". Strålen nuddade Harrys skydd och till hans stora förundran studsade den tillbaka till Carl. Carl fick en chock och han inte väja undan, utan blev träffad av den gröna strålen som träffade honom i magen och fick honom att flyga bort ungefär en meter. Harry sänkte staven och bara blängde bort mot Carls orörliga kropp. Det kändes som en oändlighet då han bara stod där och glodde. Sedan började Harry gå fram emot hans kropp. Om han skulle återuppstå skulle det gå till historien. Sånt hade inte Harry tid med. Han suckade. Carl skulle aldrig komma i vägen för honom och Ginny längre. Han skulle inte kunna ställa till det för någon längre. Han skulle aldrig få känna på sann kärlek. Men ibland får man bara en chans i livet där du kan göra det rätta. Carl försummade den och kommer aldrig få en ny chans.

**Epilog:**

"Hjälp!" Ron stod i dörröppningen till Harrys och Ginnys hus och var högröd i ansiktet. "Hermione ska föda!" ropade han sen. Harry och Ginny hoppade till.

"Då måste vi skynda oss" sa Ginny och log åt sin store bror som verkade ha mera panik än vanligt. Hon kunde inte låta bli att skratta då dem satte sig i bilen och började köra emot sjukhuset.

"Hur går det?" frågade Harry Ron som kom ut från ett rum. Ron såg överlycklig ut och hade ett stort flin över läpparna.

"Det blev en flicka!" utropade han glatt och kramade om Harry och Ginny. "Vi har sagt att hon ska heta Rose. Det blir väl fint?!" han fortsatte att le.

"Det är ju underbart!" sa Ginny och Harry i munnen på varandra.

"Vi kommer snart." sa Harry och tittade på sin bästa vän då han gick in i rummet. Han vände sig till Ginny.

"Detta kommer nog lite olägligt…" Harry drog efter andan. "Jag har verkligen tänkt på detta länge och…" han såg på Ginny som bara glodde på honom.

"Vad är det?" sa hon spänt.

"Ginny Weasley, vill du gifta dig med mig?" frågade han rakt ut. Ginny bara stod och gapade innan hon fick ett brett leende över läpparna.

"Det är klart jag vill, Harry!" ropade hon och kastade sig i armarna på Harry och kysste honom länge. "Men vi säger inget ännu, nu är det Rons och Hermiones dag…"


End file.
